Session pitches
This is our session pitches page. View our bring a dish page here, our resources page here, and our main page here. Add your ideas for sessions below. You don't have to decide before the day, but it would be helpful to have an idea about what kinds of things participants are interested in. All you need to do is click 'edit', add your session idea, and then click the blue 'Publish' button on the right hand side. Session Pitches for Library Camp South East 2014: How can we build better connections across library sectors? There are already useful connections between different libraries in Kent (primary to secondary schools, 6th form to university, public libraries to school libraries etc). With so many different kinds of libraries across Kent, we have an opportunity to pool resources and share specialisms to develop unique projects and to build a stronger network of libraries. I'd like to explore the possibilities. @Philippa_Rose_ Job shadowing gives individuals the opportunity to work alongside and gain experience of other roles, whislt gaining an insight into new work areas. How to create a job shadowing opportunity for myself or somebody in my team? How do I plan for it? Who can I shadow? How will it help my professional development? How do I evaluate the session to maximise its benefit and value? The topic can be explores form the viewpoint of the individual shadowing, the shadowing partner and the line manager. Some workplaces already have a shadowing scheme in place so it would be interesting to hear from the people that took part in one on these programmes. @MariaCentrone Self service Libraries - A users perspective '- Many libraries are(or have already) rolling out self service machines as a means of reducing staffing, and in the buzzwords of management "improving customer service", I would like to lead a discussion on the impact they have on the users of the library, and some of the mistakes they can lead to. - @quixoticgeek '''Electronic resources ' - Does our increasing reliance on electronic resources constitute a risk to current and future library users? Are we in the hands of the publishers? What happens when publishers sell up? How can we ensure that online resources are available to those who don't have the very latest technology? I'm concerned that we are paying for resources over which we have little or no control. I'd like to hear other people's views on this topic. triciarey@hotmail.com '''Should there be certain subjects (or books within them) (e.g. discussion/inclusion of LGBTIA) which should be made mandatory for inclusion in general public and school/university library collections? With increasing pressure for better representation and education in the media on topics such as race, religion, sexuality, and health from the public, should this be a topic that libraries should concern themselves with too? Should individual libraries be able to chose themselves which (if any) topics to increase their representation of, or should it be a unified action across the country? In such a case, how would the topics and preferred copies to be stocked be decided upon? In what ways could such a system be open to abuse? I'd be very curious to hear other people's views on the subject. - @BiblioFawn Revaluing the Library Card 'An open invitation to discuss freely and creatively the value of libraries, archives and special collections from the perspective of those working within the sector, as well as those accessing library services. ''‘The library card is a passport to wonders and miracles, glimpses into other lives...'–Libba Bray, American writer of young adult novels Writer and poets have been openly supporting campaigns to save libraries and promote the value of reading through recent publications such as 'The Library Book'and 'Stop What You Are Doing And Read This', but what about the public hearing from those working behind the library counter on ''why Libraries matter to library staff? '''''Too often the voices and imaginations of people working in Libraries and Archives have been sidelined or silenced. Now is the time to think aloud! (Saradha Soobrayen is a Poetry Library Assistant after previously working for Islington Libraries. ‘''Thirteen Ways to Lose a Library Card' ''a published piece of e-fiction written in borrower notes was short listed for the Spread The Word Short Story Prize.)